Pequeñas Mentirosas: Casi mía
by KatherineCPierce
Summary: Spencer Hastings es una adolescente de diecisiete años que se ve rodeada por recuerdos de su difunta amiga Alison DiLaurentis. Los recuerdos la persiguen, pero no solo a ella. Aria, Hanna y Emily intentarán ayudarse mutuamente e intentarán descubrir quién es A.


** 1.**La pequeña fracasada

Habían pasado tres meses desde que mis amigas y yo recibimos aquél mensaje, pero aun así no podíamos dormir tranquilas, ni despegarnos de nuestro teléfono – por mucho que lo intentáramos -.

Tras el funeral de Ali todo cambió, es cierto, pero para bien.

Aria había conseguido estar con Ezra a escondidas, él, finalmente, había admitido que la quería y que no podía estar sin ella. Eran una pareja estupenda, salían a cenar los viernes a lugares bastantes solitarios para que nadie pudiera reconocerles, él le traía flores que siempre acababa depositando en mi casa para que sus padres no sospecharan y yo siempre acababa accediendo. En cierto modo era bastante extraño que yo aceptara aquella pareja.

Hanna conoció a un tipo bastante simpático, su nombre era Caleb y al parecer no tenía familia lo cual resultaba conmovedor cuando Hanna hablaba de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos aún no estaban saliendo, y Hanna tardó bastante en admitir que sentía algo por él.

Emily era una chica bastante tímida y para ella el tema del amor era muy complicado y cuando sentía algo por un chico se quedaba callada, sonreía mucho cuando escuchaba su nombre, pero era imposible de adivinar si estaba colada por él o no. Pero siempre acabábamos sabiéndolo. Ella no estaba interesada en ningún chico – o eso decía -, así que pasaba la mayoría de los sábados encerrada en casa, comiendo helado. O, simplemente, se iba a practicar natación.

Y yo, un caso bastante complejo al de mis amigas. Siempre estaba soltera, ese era mi status oficial. Aunque, a decir verdad, había coqueteado más de una vez con los novios de mi hermana, y no me siento orgullosa de ello.

Nunca he sido el tipo de chica que se conforma con estar soltera, siempre he querido ser el centro de atención para los chicos. Pero a pesar de eso ninguno se acercaba a mi si no era porque yo los incitaba de una manera vergonzosa.

Mis amigas jamás supieron de este secreto, porque era eso, un secreto. Hasta que A decidió que era mi turno para sufrir y lo dio a descubrir.

Lo pasé realmente mal, me sentía muy avergonzada. A veces realizaba cosas que no pensaba bien antes de hacerlas, como por ejemplo besarme con Wren, el futuro marido de mi hermana. Ella jamás me lo perdonará, estoy segura.

Creo que el mayor error de mi vida ha sido depender tanto de la perfección, y por eso después de eso me quedé completamente sola, sin nadie, solo los libros, mis amigas y los espeluznantes mensajes de A.

En Rosewood eran las ocho de la mañana. Me levanté frotándome los ojos varias veces, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado al levantarme de la cama.

Me preparé para ir al instituto. Me lavé los dientes corriendo, me vestí, cogí el bolso y salí disparada de casa, sin apenas fijarme en que mi madre me estaba haciendo señales con las manos mientras hablaba por teléfono para que me tomara el café que había preparado con unas tostadas.

Llegué al instituto lentamente, sintiendo mis piernas más pesadas de lo normal. Mis botas eran de cuero marrón acabadas de estrenar y llevaba unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla. Vestía con una camisa de Ralph Lauren roja con una americana negra. Una falda a cuadros roja y negra destacaba sin llegar a estrecharse a mis piernas debido a mi delgadez.

Entré en el instituto y me dispuse a caminar vagamente hasta mi taquilla para coger los libros. Los cogí mientras alguien se acercaba a mi con pasos rápidos y decididos.

Cerré la taquilla y me topé con Hanna sonriéndome.

-Hola – me saludó y bebió un trago de su café.

-Hola – respondí bordemente.

-Vaya, ¡Buenos días doña regañadientes! – exclamó imitando mi rostro.

-No estoy de humor.

-Bueno pues toma un sorbo de mi café – me puso su café en bandeja, pero sacudí con la cabeza -. ¿Qué pasa?

Me detuve en el pasillo y la miré con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Tu qué crees? – casi grité -. Llevo como cuatro meses siendo acosada por A.

Hanna asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-No eres la única, ya sabes.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer soy la única que no vive tranquila con ello – respondí y me encaminé hacía la clase de inglés en donde el señor Fitz aún no había llegado.

Hanna me siguió intentando no caerse con sus súper tacones de Cachemira nuevos.

-Estos tacones me están matando – se quejó arrugando la nariz.

-A quién se le ocurre venir aquí con eso…

-A mí, por desgracia – suspiró y entró en la clase casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

Yo entré tras ella. La clase estaba llena. Desvié mi mirada hacía Aria, que estaba sentada rígidamente en su silla, agarrando el pupitre con las manos tensas.

Seguro que algo iba mal entre Ezra y ella.

A propósito, el señor Fitz entró en clase y miró directamente a Aria, quién desvió su mirada hacía mí pero sin mirarme.

Sus grandes ojos azules parecían llorosos, como si todas las lágrimas de sus ojos fueran a descender descontroladamente. Pero ella sabía controlarse, así que se secó los ojos y miró al frente, como una verdadera guerrera.

Mi asiento estaba enfrente del suyo, así que me tenía que girar para observar sus expresiones cuando el señor Fitz – su novio – daba lecciones sobre algunos libros que habíamos leído en clase.

Miré al frente mientras nos explicaba la vida de Jane Austen y el por qué del significado de muchas de sus exitosas novelas.

En cierto modo, me sentí identificada con ella, pues Austen jamás había tenido una relación fija, es más, era un desastre para ello. Así pues mientras él nos explicaba su vida, yo miraba por la ventana, sintiendo un sentimiento de angustia asfixiante.

Temía que mi hermana volviera a salir con alguien, pues no quería convertirme en la chica de segundo plato y mucho menos destrozarle el corazón a mi hermana.

Sabía que tenía que buscar a alguien por mi propia cuenta, pero me parecía una tarea imposible. Me contuve para no llorar, tenía que esperar.

Miré por la ventana bastante rato. Un coche pasaba cada quince segundo, sin detenerse, los árboles se sacudían debido al aire y las hojas caían al suelo impunes, inocentes.

Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza hacía la ventana, para no observar a Ezra, que continuaba con la historia de la escritora.

Pasaban los minutos, y me parecían una eternidad mientras que para Aria, seguramente, pasaban volando y deseaba quedarse más en aquella clase –si por ella fuera se quedaría todo el día - .

Pensé en lo complicado que era todo después de la muerte de Ali, en los problemas que había causado estando viva y muerta todavía más.

Sabía que era cruel pensar así, pero era la verdad, me sentía así y no podía evitar pensar que jamás nada cambiaría.

Mi móvil vibró. Lo escuché y me sobresalté en mi asiento. Contuve la respiración y abrí los ojos como dos platos. Era A, estaba segura.

Alargué el brazo hasta el bolso colocado entre mis piernas, lo abrí y cogí el móvil que se encontraba en el interior. Abrí el móvil aún sin respirar.

¿Deprimida? Empiezo a pensar que jamás podrás ser una chica independiente, Spence… - A

Después de clase, las chicas y yo nos dirigimos hacía la cafetería para tomar algo.

Yo seguía muy nerviosa, más bien asustada por lo que había recibido hacía menos de media hora.

Nos sentamos donde siempre, en una mesa redonda justo al lado de una gran ventana que daba de pleno con el parking del instituto.

Me pedí un café con leche, ellas hicieron lo mismo mientras nos mirábamos una por una, comprobando que todas estábamos bien.

-¿Habéis recibido algún mensaje en clase? – preguntó Emily en susurro.

Aria, Hanna y yo asentimos con la cabeza lentamente.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo carajo sabe cómo nos sentimos – replicó Hanna alzando las manos en modo de queja.

-Tenemos que tomarnos esto con calma – recomendó Aria -, porque vamos a seguir recibiendo ese tipo de mensajes y poniéndonos así solo conseguimos que A gane.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, pensé en irme a casa y dejarlas discutiendo solas, pero yo también estaba implicada y sería egoísta por mi parte.

-Yo creo que A quiere arruinarnos la vida, y si realmente es Ali…

-¿Entonces los fantasmas pueden escribir mensajes? – interrumpió Hanna bromeando.

-Eso es una estupidez – comentó Emily con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Chicas, ¿Qué ponía en el mensaje? – preguntó Aria sacando su móvil.

Todas sacamos el móvil instantáneamente y abrimos el mensaje. Me sentía como la primera vez que lo había abierto.

-El señor Fitz parece haber encontrado a otra alumna que besar ¿verdad? – relató Aria – Eso pone en mi mensaje…

-Pobre Em, se quedará sola toda su vida…pero recuerda: Sigo viva por ti – Emily nos miró muy asustada -. ¿Creéis que puede ser cierto?

Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza.

-No, es imposible.

-Nunca cambiarás . ¿Un poco soso, verdad? – Hanna miró a su teléfono decepcionada.

-¿Qué pone en el tuyo, Spence? – preguntó Aria.

Miré a mi móvil con cara de pocos amigos. No me gustaba la idea de que supieran lo fracasada que era.

-¿Deprimida? Empiezo a pensar que jamás podrás ser una chica independiente, Spence… - dije con voz muy baja.

Todas me miraron con el cejo fruncido. Seguramente se preguntaban el significado del mensaje. Y las entendía.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Spencer? – preguntó Emily.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos Spence, A no se equivoca. ¿Te pasa algo? – Hanna me miraba como si escondiera algo.

-Es por el tema de los novios de mi hermana… - solté y todas fruncieron el cejo -…y mi fracaso con los chicos.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas. Parecían un poco sorprendidas.

-No le hagas caso – Aria intentó animarme - , lo que diga ese o esa imbécil no tiene por qué hacerte una fracasada.

-Bueno, temo que mi hermana vuelva a salir con alguien.

Emily – que estaba sentada a mi lado – me agarró de la mano y sonrió como siempre hacía.

-No te preocupes, Spence , seguro que aparecerá alguien que no habrá sido elegido por tu hermana.

-Gracias Em – susurré y sonreí.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente. Miré al cielo, estaba oscurecido. Las chicas y yo nos levantamos.

-¿Vais a hacer algo este fin de semana? – preguntó Emily colocándose su chaqueta de cuero beige.

-Yo tengo una cita – comentó Aria sonriendo para si misma.

-Yo me voy de compras con Mona – Hanna se colocó unos guantes Tous negros y sonrió.

-Pues yo creo que me quedaré en casa terminando el trabajo de Historia.

Ese era mi excusa de todos los viernes, los trabajos de Historia. Me encantaba la historia, para mí era imprescindible, cuando estudiaba o hacía un trabajo sobre ello me subía el ánimo un poco.

-¿No puedes divertirte aunque sea un día? – replicó Hanna arrugando la nariz.

-No, no puedo – dije con voz dura -. No todas nos divertimos gastándonos el dinero en ropa.

Aria resopló.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir?

Dejé correr lo que Hanna pretendía. Estábamos acercándonos al parking, en donde solo quedaban nuestros coches.

Nos despedimos comentando el mal tiempo que hacía y prometiéndonos que nos llamaríamos si alguna de nosotras recibía algún mensaje de A.

Me subí en mi mercedes nuevo. Estaba helado, y yo tenía un frío horrible.

Encendí el motor y seguidamente puse la calefacción. Luego me arrepentí, pues tampoco había tanto trozo del instituto en mi casa.

Salí del parking sin problemas. Las calles estaban vacías, no había nadie andando por las aceras – excepto algún abuelo o abuela con paraguas -.

Rosewood era un pueblo pequeño pero acogedor. Tenía mucha historia, historia que había empezado a escribirse desde la desaparición de la reina del instituto, Alison.

Las calles estaban vacías por las mañanas y llenas por las tardes. Habían tres cafeterías en el pueblo, dos de ellas completamente nuevas y con mucha gente que consideraba que la cafetería antigua era un completo fracaso.

Pero yo y mis amigas no pensábamos así.

Doblé una esquina y el neumático chirrió. Las calles eran largas, estaban llenas de pequeñas tiendas de ropa, juguetes, talleres mecánicos y algún que otro supermercado.

Mi familia y yo no solíamos hacer las compras en Rosewood. Mi madre insistía en que en Philadelphia se compraba mejor. Y en cierto modo tenía razón, allí había muchísima más gente por las calles – obviamente, era una ciudad -.

A lo lejos, pude reconocer mi casa. No era excesivamente grande como la de Hanna, pero era grande. Tenía un granero enfrente de casa, en donde mi hermana se había instalado tras ser reformado.

Aparqué justo enfrente de la casa de los Cavanaugh – como solía hacer siempre – y me dirigí lentamente hacía casa.

Los Cavanaugh eran los más desgraciados de todo el pueblo. Sobretodo Toby Cavanaugh. Se decía que él era un delincuente, que cuando su madre se suicidó se volvió un gamberro e iba por ahí pinchando neumáticos y entrando en las casas vecinas para robar.

Pero la verdad es que en mi casa no lo había intentado nunca. O al menos no se había atrevido, quien sabe.

Entré en casa sin quitar los ojos del suelo, pues no quería resbalarme. Las botas chirriaban con el suelo húmedo. Saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta de casa y cayeron sobre un charco lleno de barro.

Me agaché y las cogí por el llavero por no mancharme las manos. Me encaminé hacía la puerta sintiéndome observada. Miré hacia los lados, detrás de mí , pero nada, no había nadie observando. Me sentí estúpida.

La verdad es que una podía sentirse muy intimidada si tenía como vecinos a los Cavanaugh. La primera razón era Toby, la segunda su hermanastra, Jenna Marshall, una ciega que parecía que tenía ojos por todas partes y solo había perdido la visión en dos de ellos. La tercera era que normalmente, cuando acababa de hacer los deberes, me daba por mirar por la ventana y observar el cielo, y en vez de hacer eso, me dedicaba a mirar como Toby Cavanaugh se sentaba en el porche de su casa pensativo.

Subía las escaleras mientras pensaba esto. Dejé las llaves sobre la estantería rústica y me dirigí hacía mi habitación.

Dejé el bolso sobre la cama dejándolo caer con brusquedad. Luego me encaminé hasta la ventana y corrí las cortinas para ver si empezaba a llover con intensidad.

Entonces vi un coche parado enfrente de los Cavanaugh. Seguramente era un taxi que llevaba a Jenna a la escuela de música como todos los viernes, pero no estaba segura.

Toby salió de casa con el brazo en jarra, sosteniendo a Jenna.

Toby tenía dieciocho años, y había repetido un curso cuando su madre murió, por eso seguía en el instituto. Mediría entre un metro ochenta y cinco o siete, tenía unos brazos largos, era delgado. Su rostro alargado siempre se mostraba deprimido, y tenía los ojos azules. Su cabello castaño-rubio le cubría la frente, y tenía la barbilla bastante destacada. Vestía con unos tejanos desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero marrón.

Miró hacía mi ventana y me aparté asustada. Realmente me sentía intimidada cuando me miraba. Era como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar los míos y supieran todo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Cuando pasó un minuto, volví a mirar hacia allí y me di cuenta de que Toby no se había metido en el coche con Jenna. Probablemente él se había cansado de hacer de niñera.

En realidad sentía lástima por él, había sido inculpado de algo que no había hecho.

Dos años atrás, cuando Ali todavía estaba viva, invité a Ali y las demás a pasar la noche en mi casa ya que mis padres estaban de viaje.

Nos quitamos la ropa y la dejamos sobre la cama, cada una cogía la ropa que le apetecía y que no era la suya y se la ponía presumiendo de lo bien que le quedaba.

Entonces, pasados unos minutos, Ali tiró una camisa al suelo.

-¡Maldito cerdo! – gritó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ali? – pregunté preocupada.

-El cerdo de Toby Cavanaugh nos estaba espiando otra vez – gruñó mientras se colocaba su top.

Todas miramos por la ventana, pero no había nadie observando.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Aria.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Llamamos a la policía? – Emily siempre recurría a ello.

-Podríamos hacerlo – dijo Ali y sonrió -, pero eso sería demasiado aburrido, ¿No creéis?

Las cuatro nos miramos confundidas, sin saber muy bien lo que quería.

-Le haremos pagar a ese cerdo su atrevimiento – dijo mientras reía y se encaminaba hacía la puerta principal.

Todas la seguíamos como perritos falderos, al menos yo me sentía como uno. En cambio, las demás parecían entusiasmadas por tener a Alison como su diosa, porque era eso lo que se creía, una diosa.

Salimos a mi patio y Ali se detuvo. Abrió su bolso y sacó cuatro petardos con el envoltorio rojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Estás sorda? Ese cerdo se va a enterar – rio entre dientes y empezó a correr hacía el caminito de mi patio que daba directamente con el garaje vecino.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y asustada. Lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero eso a Ali no le importaba. A ella lo único que le importaba era hacer sufrir a los demás.

De todos modos, si lo que Ali decía era verdad, aquella no era la decisión más correcta. Pues alguien podría salir herido y ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente hacía el garaje de los Cavanaugh.

Nos detuvimos en la pequeña ventana. Miré a través de ella por detrás de los hombros de Alison. Estaba oscuro. O eso me pareció a mí.

-Pásame el mechero – me susurró Alison sin darse la vuelta.

No me moví, era incapaz de hacer lo que quería.

Alison se volvió hacía mi con el rostro enfurecido.

-Te he dicho que me pases el mechero – me ordenó.

Emily estaba temblando.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos hacer esto – dijo Emily con la voz temblorosa.

-Pues lárgate, da media vuelta – Alison empezó a subir el tono de la voz. Luego me miró -. ¿Y tú qué, estas sorda?

Aria me hizo un gesto para que se lo diera y al final, con mucho esfuerzo, terminé entregándole el mechero. Alison lo agarró bruscamente y enrollo las cuerdas de los cuatro petardos. Emily se agarró del brazo de Hanna, ambas estaban muy asustadas.

-Ya veréis, será divertido.

Los encendió y los tiró dentro de la ventana abierta del garaje.

Todas salimos corriendo de allí y unos segundos más tarde se produjo una explosión.

Todas nos volvimos hacía el garaje muy asustadas. Yo diría que hasta Ali lo estaba.

Nos agarramos entre nosotras desesperadas.

-¿¡Ali, Qué has hecho!? – exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Rápido vámonos de aquí! – exclamó ella llevando de ambos brazos a Hanna y Aria.

Todas salimos corriendo. Yo las seguí al principio, pero después me escondí detrás de mi valla.

Entonces observé como Toby sacaba a Jenna entre sus brazos corriendo, ella gritaba de dolor y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable.

Más tarde apareció la policía y los bomberos. Apagaron el fuego, y esto tardó media hora, pero no me moví de detrás de la valla.

Entonces, como de la nada, apareció Alison y se plantó delante de Toby. No podía escuchar de que hablaban, solo sabía que estaban discutiendo y que Toby contenía su rabia mientras Ali le levantaba la mano con descaro.

Luego, como si nada, salí de detrás de la valla y Ali, al verme, se acercó a mi a zancadas.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué le has dicho a Toby Cavanaugh? – pregunté haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Y ahora vete de aquí.

-¿Esto es culpa nuestra recuerdas? – era la primera vez que me atrevía a hablarle con tono borde -. ¿No estarás pensando en culpar al hermanastro de Jenna?

-¡Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no te importa! ¡Vete de aquí!

Miré por detrás de Ali a Toby. Parecía pensativo y muy nervioso.

Pasados unos segundos, él se acercó a la policía y empezó, al parecer , a confesar que él había provocado el incendio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la policía lo arrestó. Yo me alejé de Alison y me trasladé a la cera paralela a mi casa para observar la escena mejor.

Subieron a Toby en el coche y este arrancó. Él me miró por unos instantes, y yo me sentía realmente mal por dejar que todo eso sucediera a despecho de Alison.

La ambulancia iba delante del coche de policía rápidamente. Entonces miré hacía el garaje ya sin llamas, estaba la calle vacía de nuevo, solo estaba yo, muy asustada

Recordé todo esto mientras estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que Ali nos tratara como sus títeres? Provocar aquella desgracia fue una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento de mi vida.

Como haber sido amiga de Alison.


End file.
